


Technoblade's new Sword.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are little shits, Fluff, Gen, No angst here, No shipping, Phil is Best Dad, So is Wilbur, Techno and Wilbur are twins, Unless you count Phil being tired, family sbi, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: Phil groaned as the sound of crying filled his ears yet again. It was Christmas Eve, usually a time of good cheer and happiness, but apparently his two two-year-olds didn’t care about that. The twins, Wilbur and Techno had been unsettled all night, spooked by the fireworks and loud noises from the neighbors. Wilbur had started it, crying out at every loud noise, and his brother followed suit. There were pauses in between each cry, and Phil was practically living for them currently. Unfortunately, this time the crying continued on and on, showing no signs of stopping.After a couple of deep breaths as he tried to push down the oncoming headache, Phil remembered a parenting tip from one of the many books he'd read when trying to cope with the troublemaking twins -it was about car rides and how babies found them relaxing.With that newfound hope, Phil horridly put the still crying twins in the car, before setting off on a Christmas lights tour.ORPhil calms toddlers Wilbur and Techno with Christmas lights.-------MCYT Advent calendar 2020Day 7: Lights
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035492
Comments: 28
Kudos: 358
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Technoblade's new Sword.

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings this time, just pure fluff :)

Phil groaned as the sound of crying filled his ears yet again. It was Christmas Eve, usually a time of good cheer and happiness, but apparently his two two-year-olds didn’t care about that. The twins, Wilbur and Techno had been unsettled all night, spooked by the fireworks and loud noises from the neighbors. Wilbur had started it, crying out at every loud noise, and his brother followed suit. There were pauses in between each cry, and Phil was practically  _ living _ for them currently. Unfortunately, this time the crying continued on and on, showing no signs of stopping, so Phil picked up both of the toddlers, one in the crook of each arm, and started pacing up and down the hallway. 

Still nothing. 

The twins just kept on wailing, as if trying to out-do the neighbors. Phil closed his eyes, tilting his head up as he leaned against the wall, collecting himself. Phil would’ve started cussing if he wasn’t in the toddlers presence. Sure, he knew that they wouldn’t understand him, but it's the thought that counts, isn’t it? 

After a couple of more deep breaths as he tried to push down the oncoming headache, Phil remembered a parenting tip from one of the many books he'd read when trying to cope with the troublemaking twins. 

_ If you still can't get your baby to sleep, try going on a relaxing car ride with the little tyke. Babies find the rocking movements of the car soothing, and any lights outside will distract them from whatever had been upsetting them. Mother of three, Arabella, says that... _

Filled with new hope, Phil headed back to the nursery, wrapping the twins up in warmer clothes and blankets, before heading as quickly as he could towards the car, twins bawling the whole way. He buckled both toddlers into their car-seats, before sliding into the driver's seat, starting the car and heading off down the street.

The plan seemed to be working. The bright, twinkling Christmas lights soon distracted the twins, and after a couple of minutes driving, they were completely silent apart from little gasps and happy gibberish. Phil released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

Thank the gods that had actually worked! He'd been at his wits end, his only other option would have been to just let them cry themselves to sleep, and Phil didn't think that any of them would've enjoyed that. 

Techno, the usually quiet one of the pair, suddenly lit up at the sight of a particularly bright display, chubby hands reaching towards it. Phil chuckled. The main feature of this house's lights display was a large, fake, snowman which was completely lit up, body translucent to let light pass through. It was holding a fake sword, which seemed to be what Techno was focused on. Seeing his brother's interest, Wilbur also started making grabby hands, kicking up a fuss when Phil didn't immediately meet his demands.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses Mr., I'm working on it."

Phil pulled over, easily finding a park even though the street was busy. It was only half past eight, meaning that people were out and about, enjoying the lights and the Christmas spirit. As it was winter, it was already pitch black which was why the Christmas lights were so stunning; they stood out against the empty, light polluted sky.

Phil unbuckled both of the twins, carrying them over to the house before gently setting them down. Techno immediately toddled up to the snowman, gazing up at it in awe. Wilbur copied him, content to let his brother have his moment. Techno waddled in a circle around the snowman, before suddenly grabbing its sword, tugging on it, trying to separate it from the snowman.

"Techno! Techno, no! Drop it! Techno you can't just steal people's Christmas- oh." 

The two year old had somehow managed to rip off the sword, falling to the ground with a quiet ‘uff’. Surprisingly, the snowman continued glowing as if nothing had happened, even though a good portion of its hand was now gone. Techno smiled a gap toothed grin up at Phil, Wilbur once again doing the same.

Phil stared exasperatedly down at the two, still confused as to what had urged Techno to do something like that.

"Techno, why? You don't need it, you already have fake swords at home! Speaking of, we'd better head back before someone reports us to the owners."

Phil picked them up once again, this time speed-walking over to his car. Just as he reached it, a small voice said;

"Pretty."

Phil froze, turning his gaze down towards the twin in his right arm.

"I- what? Techno..? Did you just, did you just speak?"

Seeing the attention Techno was getting, and deciding he wanted some too, Wilbur piped up with his own input.

"Spark-ly!"

Phil glanced between the two toddlers. Both were staring cutely up at him while one was holding a stolen Christmas display piece. They were barely two yet they already knew how to get what they wanted from him. They had him wrapped around their fingers, the little gremlins. Phil smiled down at them, before chuckling nervously.

"Yes, it  _ is  _ very shiny, and it  _ is  _ very pretty, but why don't we go look at some other lights now instead, okay?"

Both twins just looked up at him, not protesting as he re-buckled their seat belts once again. Phil drove around for another half hour until they fell asleep, before heading home. He had to admit, it was very relaxing and enjoyable to see all the hard work people had put into their Christmas displays. Maybe one day in the future Wilbur and Techno could help him with their own house. Then again, the thought of the troublesome due near and handling electrical equipment, made him shudder. For now, Phil was content to watch from afar, glad to have found a way to make his sons happy.

Years later, Phil used the same tactic on the restless baby, Tommy, with the then eight year old twins still content to go on Christmas car drives with their old man.

\---------

Wilbur smiled at the sight of Fundy's sleeping form in the car-seat in the back. Fundy had been overly excited all day, having some sixth sense that something was going on, and  _ he wanted to be involved too! _ Nothing had worked when Wilbur had tried to put him down for bed, not even singing him his favorite lullaby had been enough to calm the baby down. He'd called Phil in a last ditch attempt for salvation, and he could've slapped himself when Phil reminded him of his own, full proof, bedtime trick; car rides! And it was Christmas eve too, meaning there’d be a lot of shiny things to distract the baby.

Fundy hadn't stood a chance. 

He’d fallen asleep within the first fifteen minutes of the trip, entranced by the beautiful Christmas lights that danced and flickered outside of his window. 

“Like father, like son.” Wilbur chuckled.

Tomorrow was going to be his first Christmas with his newborn son, and Wilbur couldn't wait.

  
  
  
  


**_End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that I got cavities writing this story.  
> Lmao hope you enjoyed this trash.


End file.
